Sous un clair de lune
by Dragonha
Summary: La guerre est finie. Le calme est revenu. L'occasion pour deux héros de guerre de faire le point et de se rapprocher.


**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient. Encore merci à JK Rowling d'avoir crée ces magnifiques persos. C'est chouette de s'amuser avec eux.

**Warning :** Lemon, donc rating MA+

Voici un vieux dossier retrouvé dans les bas-fonds de mon PC. Je l'avais presque oublié tellement il date. Le style d'écriture est complètement différent... en réalité il s'agit de ma toute première fiction sur Internet. Je l'avais posté sur un site consacré à Harry Potter.

Bref pour ceux que ça intéresse, ne vous privez pas de lire en gardant en tête que je n'ai rien modifié, à part les fautes d'orthographe et que ça date comme texte. ^^

Sous un clair de lune 

_Chapitre 1 : _

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où tout à commencer entre nous. _

Flash-back

C'était ma dernière année à Poudlard. On approchait des examens mais je n'en avais cure, mon esprit vagabondait, au lieu de se concentrer sur ces maudites révisions. Une fois encore je pensais à LUI qui m'avait sauvé des limbes. Voldemort était mort au début de la nouvelle année et je trouvais que la monotonie s'emparait de Poudlard. Pour éviter de me faire du mal en pensant à ce garçon qui avait volé mon cœur, je décidais de sortir un peu dans le parc.

Je me levais lentement et sortis de la salle commune traînant un peu les pieds. J'étais seul, les deux autres préférant roucouler ensemble et disparaissant à tout va. Au fond, j'aimais bien ça, je pouvais fantasmer aussi longtemps que je le voulais sur le blond de mon cœur. Quelle ironie ! Ça faisait à peine quelques heures que je l'avais aperçu, discutant et se pavanant avec sa bande de décérébrés. Les phénomènes habituels me direz-vous, à ça près qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt à lui sauter dessus. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi il a débarqué saper comme un dieu dans la grande salle ? Pas qu'habituellement il avait l'air d'un clochard, pas comme moi. Mais franchement : débarquer dans un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses divines fesses bien fermes ( ?) et un chemisier gris, mettant en valeur ses sublimes iris, dans lesquels j'aimerais me noyer. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Après Voldy, y faut que je me batte contre mes hormones maintenant (Ah non ! Couché toi ! Bordel). Mon amour va enfin s'asseoir, et merde c'est MON amour maintenant… Je suis vraiment atteint ! C'est de sa faute aussi, il change de camp pendant la guerre, compréhensible un point pour lui. Mais alors qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait un ami, pire mon infirmier à ce moment-là.

C'est à partir de là que j'ai changé. J'avais l'impression de le dégoûter, quand il me soignait, il grimaçait. Au début, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, le jour où il est revenu de sa mission d'espion blessé, j'ai vite déjanté. Les rôles se sont inversés et j'ai dû m'employer à guérir la longue estafilade de son torse. J'ai réussi, grâce à un sort qu'Alby m'avait enseigné, à refermer sans trop de peine la cicatrice. Après, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il a fait ça, il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Un des types qu'il devait surveiller avait détecté sa présence et l'avait touché mais le blondinet avait réussi à se carapater. Sa confession a tout changé, à ce moment-là je voyais un type que je croyais froid et intouchable ainsi qu'arrogant (mais il l'est toujours, sauf pour moi), se métamorphosé en être sensible et vulnérable.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, je comprenais, enfin, que j'étais amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, en fait, je crois que c'est depuis la guerre. Grâce aux sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui, j'avais vaincu le méchant mage noir (Oh joie !) et les tensions existantes entre nos maisons s'étaient amoindries. Ceci n'empêchant pas quelques vannes et prises de becs entre certains Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Revenons-en à la réalité, je suis devant le lac et je médite. (Tu parles ! Tu penses à ton Draco d'amour, oui. °-°) Soudain, en regardant l'eau, il me vient une bonne idée. Je me souviens avoir vu une barque dans les parages. Je me mets aussitôt à la recherche du canot. Après quelques minutes, je la trouve derrière un petit mur de fougères aquatiques. (1) C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. 'Voyons, pensais-je, il est 11 h 30 (le temps passe vite…), il me reste une demi-heure avant le dîner'. Je profite du temps qui reste, pour remonter au dortoir. Après avoir dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame (Dumby est fou (2)), j'entre dans la salle commune et fonce vers ma chambre, remarquant au passage que mes deux meilleurs amis s'embrassent encore. (Pitié passe les détails) Ma chambre. (Ouf !) Quelle chance d'être préfet, une chambre rien qu'à moi. (C'est mieux que chez les Dursley Ron est sauvé : bonjour la crise s'il découvre que je rêve de.. Je crois que vous avez deviné qui hein ?) Sans plus réfléchir, je saisis un parchemin et une plume et rédige un cours message. Je cours à la volière, prend une chouette effraye au hasard et l'envoyât rapidement à ma victime.

(1)Je ne sais pas vraiment si y en a là-bas, mais ça fait bien mes affaires.

(2) Ça fait trop longtemps que je voulais le dire.

Chapitre 2 : 

A l'heure du repas, tous les élèves se rendent par petits groupes à la grande salle, c'est le cas aussi pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Toujours entouré de Ron et Hermione, enfin ensemble, ce n'est pas trop tôt. A leur entrée tout le monde se tait. Tout le monde est subjugué par le Survivant. C'est l'une des rares fois où il porte des vêtements aussi… adaptés à son corps, si on peut dire. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours, que le garçon porte un jean bleu, légèrement délavé et un tee-shirt blanc immaculé, qui, à l'évidence, ne cachent rien de ses formes parfaites. Et oui, à 17 ans, Harry Potter a tout d'un sex-symbol, complètement différent de ses premières années où il était malingre et chétif. Désormais, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il arborait un bronzage diaphane renforçant la visibilité des muscles, taillés lors de ses entraînements de quidditch. Une fois le choc passé, surtout chez un Serpentard n'ayant rien à lui envier, le courrier arriva.

Un hibou se posa devant Drago et ce dernier s'empara de la lettre qui lui était destinée, en plus du journal et des biscuits envoyés par sa mère. Le jeune Serpentard examina l'enveloppe qui se présentait à lui. Il comprit rapidement qu'aucune personne, qui le connaissait vraiment, ne pouvait envoyer une… chose pareille : c'était une enveloppe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Or, le jeune prince avait toujours soit des lettres au sceau des Malefoy (pour ses parents), soit des lettres parfumées pour quelque conquête qu'il aurait faite récemment. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait dragué personne donc il y avait anguille sous roche.

Blaise toujours assis à sa droite se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura : « Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est si tu ne l'ouvres pas, Dray. » Prenant la réplique en considération, Drago ouvrit la lettre et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrit.

Drago Malefoy,

Toi qui peux avoir n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, je tenais à t'apprendre qu'une nouvelle flamme pour toi est née. Si tu es intéressé, retrouve cette personne, que tu ne pourras voir tout de suite, au bord du lac ce soir à 21 h 00. Une barque est à votre disposition derrière les fougères aquatiques si vous le désirez. J'espère que cette âme vous déclarera enfin par cette opportunité, combien elle brûle d'amour pour vous et se morfond de ne pouvoir vous l'avouer tout de suite.

Je vous salue monsieur Malefoy

Blaise, ayant lu par-dessus son épaule, retint un sifflement et lui dit : « Eh ben mon vieux ! On dirait que t'as tapé dans l'œil d'un mec brûlant de désir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Où est-ce que tu vois qu'il s'agit d'un mec et d'une invite par l'auteur de cette lettre ? »

Zabini se tapa le front avec sa main et lui expliqua : « Bon ! Ecoute. Demandes-toi pourquoi en général on ne peut avouer qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Drago réfléchit et parut accepté que la première raison soit qu'ils avaient le même sexe. « Attends une seconde, ça pourrait aussi être à cause d'une rivalité. Ou pire, d'un ennemi, mais ça j'en ai quelques-uns chez les Gryffondors. »

Son ami le conforta dans sa thèse et ajouta : « Et la nouvelle flamme, ça veut dire que c'est récent et le dernier passage, il me semble que ça réfère à un étrange comportement. A partir de là, ce n'est pas difficile. En plus, l'écriture me paraît toute masculine et rien de tel que de prendre le rôle d'entremetteur pour essayer de piéger le destinataire de la lettre. Tu comprends, le mec qui a écrit ça est le même qui t'attendra au lac. »

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et chercha dans ses souvenirs des comportements suspects à son égard. L'autre serpentard le voyant cogiter, inutilement, le mit sur la voie en posant une autre feuille sur la table.

« Regardes ça, Dray. Observe un peu. » dit-il en changeant la lettre de son ami avec un sort qui annula celui jeter sur le bout de papier. Ce dernier lui demanda comment il avait fait ça. Simplement avec un sort appelé _Changus_ et qui remettait les choses (matérielles et immatérielles) à leur forme d'origine, lui expliqua-t-il. Là, personne ne pouvait contester que les deux écritures qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient parfaitement identiques. Blaise lui avoua qu'il avait obtenu le bout de parchemin lors d'un cours où il n'avait plus de papier pour écrire et que c'était Potter (assis à côté de lui) qui le lui avait prêté. Sans le remarquer, Potter avait laissé une partie du brouillon de la rédaction sur la feuille qu'il lui avait prêtée. « Deux secondes, t'es en train de me dire que Potter me dragues depuis des semaines et que c'est lui qui m'envois cette invite. J'avais remarqué qu'il était bizarre ces derniers temps, mais de là, à penser que Saint Potter le prude s'intéressait à moi… » Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un raclement de gorge peu discret d'une Pansy-je-suis-la-sansgue-qui-te-colles-n'oublies pas.

« Draky-chounet, c'est quoi cette lettre, encore une fille hein ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais (mais bien sûr, faut pas rêver laideron !) Tu te souviens que tu m'as embrassée l'autre jour sur la joue (en fait, il avait glissé et à atterrit dans les bras de Blaise proche de Pansy). T'as pas de tact, tu pourrais…

« Calmos Pansy, dit Zabini, C'est rien, c'est pas une fille. C'est une bête invite… pour participer à la soirée qu'il y a en boîte à Pré-au-lard demain soir. » La jeune fille, soulagée par l'explication fournie, sourit à son Drago et reporta son attention sur son repas, qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler goulûment. Sous l'œil dégoûté de nos deux compères, bien sûr. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et se turent jusqu'à sortir de la Grande Salle. Ils échappèrent à leurs compagnons, sortit en même temps qu'eux (incapable de faire quelque chose tout seuls ceux-là) avec une excuse bidon, pour s'éclipser à la bibliothèque. En fait, là où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être déranger et de pouvoir discuter au calme. « Alors Dray, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Potter ? Je sais que, pour le moment, vous vous entendez mieux. Tentes ta chance si tu veux mon avis ! »

Drago lui répliqua : « Abruti. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui et tu fais tout pour me jeter dans la gueule du lion. Sache mon pote, que je vais aller à ce rendez-vous et que c'est lui qui va me tomber dans les bras. Ah ! Encore deux choses : de 1) un Malefoy ne tente pas mais réussi toujours ce qu'il entreprend. Et 2) ça te va bien de me donner des conseils, alors que toi, tu flashes sur l'Irlandais et que tu n'oses pas lui dire que tu es amoureux. » A ces paroles, Blaise baissa la tête, gêné et marmonna un truc incompréhensible, dont Drago se foutait royalement. Le prince des Serpentards laissait vagabonder son esprit sur ce qui se passerait à son rendez-vous.

Chapitre 3 : 

Ce soir-là, Drago sortit de sa chambre de préfet à 20 h 45. Grâce à son statut, il pouvait se promener jusqu'à minuit dans tout le château. Cela lui permettait souvent de retirer des points aux autres maisons, les fous ou les amoureux, et était réjoui à cette idée, mais ce soir, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le grand hall, la fin de sa ronde en général, il rencontra son meilleur ami.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous hors du dortoir ? »

« Calmes-toi Dray ! Ton histoire m'a donné une bonne idée de pari, tu veux l'entendre ? , En bon Serpentard, le préfet acquiesça. «Alors voilà, on parie sur celui de nous deux, qui embrassera le premier sa *victime*, ça te dit ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui fit un sourire sans équivoque, visiblement ravi que son copain se jette enfin à l'eau (3 ans d'attente quand même, non mais il est cruche le beau Serpentard). A la suite de quoi, ils se séparèrent l'un allant vers la tour des Gryffondors, l'autre se dirigeant à l'extérieur, direction le lac noir. Le Serpentard arriva rapidement aux abords du lac, il remarqua qu'un brouillard léger mais persistant s'était répandu à tout le lac. Le garçon fut impressionné, sans le montrer, c'est fou les efforts qu'on fait pour le séduire quand même, mais il en valait bien la peine pensa-t-il. C'est là qu'un corps vint se coller au sien par derrière et notre petit dragon feint la surprise (Potter ne savait pas qu'il savait que c'était lui, je rappelle au cas ou).

« Tu es pile à l'heure mon prince, murmura le soi-disant inconnu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes à un soupirant. Je pensais que tu aurais préféré l'inverse. Enfin, tu es là c'est le principal ! Viens mon amour, nous serons mieux pour parler dans la barque. » Drago trouva cette déclaration mignonne. (Dray : Attends, c'est moi qui pense ça ? T'es sûr ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est mièvre, je suis OOC, là. Moi : Sortant ma massue de 1000 tonnes D : Bon ça va ! Je la ferme. Moi : J'aime mieux ça)

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons montèrent dans la barque qui commença un lent mouvement automatique (4) sur la claire surface du lac. Après quelques minutes d'un silence religieux, le soupirant secret (plus si secret que ça) se décida à déclarer sa flamme au beau blond de ses rêves.

« Ecoute Dray, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, tu es mon premier amour, tu comprends. De plus, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu apprécies les hommes comme les femmes dans un lit. Enfin voilà ! Je t'aime profondément depuis un mois à peu près et j'aurais souhaité sortir avec toi et, pour cette nuit, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, voilà. »

Potter attendait une réponse et s'était fait silencieux et avait baissé la tête. Drago le distinguait à peine mais il répondit à son Gryffondor : « C'est une belle déclaration et je suis, légèrement, impressionné de tout ce cinéma. J'accepte de sortir avec toi et pour ce soir, j'ai déjà quelques idées à t'imposer, mon petit Potter. » Il étouffa alors la question de son vis-à-vis dans sa gorge en l'embrassant. C'était un baiser passionné des deux côtés, leurs langues se rencontrant sensuellement et avec vivacité. Ça n'empêcha pas, le Serpentard de regarder sa montre : 20 h 15. Il savoura la langue et les lèvres qu'il avait sous la main, si bien que quand les deux hommes stoppèrent leur baiser, ils avaient les lèvres rouges et enflées.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi, Drago ? » demanda Harry retirant son sort de brouillard qui les recouvrait.

« Quelqu'un m'a un peu mis sur la voie, je l'avoue. » répondit le garçon mais il ajouta : « Bon et si tu honorais ta promesse maintenant- hochement de tête positif- on file dans ma chambre personnelle et je te fais découvrir de merveilleuses sensations, tu veux ? » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

(4) La barque bouge toute seule pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, tout est possible avec la magie.

Chapitre 4 : 

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, le Survivant se laissa entraîner par son futur amant dans quelques couloirs souterrains. Il devina sans problème où il allait se retrouver : la chambre personnelle du Serpentard. Ce dernier arrivé devant une statue d'un serpent prêt à mordre, murmura le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce avec son petit ami. Harry était un peu hésitant en arrivant et voulut mettre les choses au clair. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et le cala entre lui et la porte de ses appartements pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La langue de Drago effleura à peine les lèvres de son partenaire que l'accès à l'autre langue lui fut donné. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de la sensibilité et de la réceptivité de son amour. Le baiser parut une éternité aux deux garçons, jouant avec leurs langues en un ballet incessant à la fois doux et enflammé. L'échange fut à peine rompu, quand le blond impatient mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de celui qu'il était sûr à présent d'aimer d'un amour sincère. Harry brisa le silence ambiant en gémissant pour récupérer sa bouche d'un gars frustré. Après la reddition de Drago, il lui demanda si c'était juste pour le fun qu'il se retrouvait ici. Drago fut un peu surpris qu'Harry lui demande ça.

« Idiot. Je ne t'ai pas encore assez prouvé que je te voulais et que je te veux pour toujours. J'étais déjà jaloux de tous ces ploucs qui te dévoraient des yeux ce matin. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, alors ne doute pas de mon amour. » Il happa de nouveau les lèvres tentantes du Gryffondor et après un chaste baiser, il lui murmura un « Je t'aime pour l'éternité. » avant de commencer à explorer le visage de son petit Griffy. D'abord l'oreille, un mordillement, des baisers papillons sur la tempe droite avant de passer langoureusement ses lèvres sur le menton et recommencer son manège de l'autre côté tout en ayant les mains autour de la taille de son cher et tendre. Harry, de son côté, était enfin persuadé de connaître un amour sans fin avec le garçon et se laissa faire. L'exploration du visage par les lèvres du Serpentard fut ponctuée de gémissements sourds. Les deux garçons se séparèrent d'1 ou 2 centimètres et Drago n'y tenant plus vint lécher, suçoter et mordiller alternativement la peau du cou de son amour qu'il dirigea vers le lit. Il s'attaqua à la base frontale du cou quand l'arrière des genoux d'Harry effleura le montant du lit. N'attendant plus, ils basculèrent sur la couche d'un mouvement élégant mais rapide. Cela n'empêcha pas la bonne continuité de leurs embrassades. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour enlever la couverture et se replacèrent alors, confortablement au centre du grand lit. Drago put alors, à loisir, se frotter lascivement contre le corps chaud, qui commençait sérieusement à le faire se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Il refréna cependant son ardeur, sachant que plus il ferait durer le plaisir, plus grande serait sa jouissance à la fin. De par sa position, le Serpentard combla Harry de baisers papillons sur le front, les paupières (mi-closes), les joues, la bouche et le cou. Puis après un petit mordillement au lobe de l'oreille gauche, ses mains entrèrent en action. Elles enlevèrent lentement, un à un, chaque bouton de la chemise vert foncé d'Harry (Eh oui, c'est plus un tee-shirt, la chemise se prêtait mieux, enfin bon !). A chaque bouton ouvert, notre petit serpent honorait chaque parcelle de peau découverte avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Une fois son opération terminée, si lentement qu'Harry en était frustré, Drago s'attaqua à un mamelon, déjà très rigide, et le suça sensuellement, et avec délectation. Le Gryffondor avait, entre temps ouvert les yeux et regarda cette scène en sentant son désir se faire encore plus pressant sur ses barrières de tissu. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer le garçon blond à un ange, l'ange de la luxure, l'incarnation même que personne ne pouvait ignorer tant elle inspirait la débauche la plus totale. Ne se doutant absolument pas des pensées qu'avait son partenaire, Drago prit le deuxième mamelon et fit jouer sa langue sur le bout puis l'engloutit et le suça comme le premier, arrachant des cris de plaisir à son petit Gryffon. Enfin satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait fait, le dit ange amorça une petite descente sur le ventre plat de son compagnon, ses mains dessinant déjà des arabesques compliquées sur les reins et une jambe de sa délicieuse victime.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs se manifesta un peu avec une voix rauque : « Dray, je t'en prie… Ah… » Le garçon, au-dessus de lui, avait fait pénétrer sa langue dans son nombril, un point particulièrement sensible et s'amusait à entendre la magnifique musique que les gémissements poussés créaient. « Ouh…Ah… Dr…Oh…Dray…Je…Han, ah…Tu… Tu m'excites…s'il…te…Ah…plaît…Tes…Ouh, Dieu ce qu'est bon…Ha…vête…ments… Oh putain. » Harry était quasiment sur le point d'exploser et son vis-à-vis le savait mais n'arrêterait certainement pas. Si bien qu'en accédant à sa requête, il enleva ses vêtements sous les yeux dévoreurs mais si lentement, que plaisir et frustration chez son amant se confondaient au paroxysme de leurs puissances. Le Gryffondor voulut se redresser pour goûter à la peau qu'il devinait si douce mais fut rallongé sur le lit. « Oh non, mon petit lion, dit Dray, ce soir tu te laisses faire et je m'occupe de tout, comme te faire grimper au-delà du 7ème ciel. »

Il se pencha alors sur la partie inférieure du brun et déboutonna lentement mais efficacement les boutons du pantalon. Celui-ci haletait, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas être submergé par les émotions comme il y baignait à présent. Sa respiration était telle qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir et si ce n'était pas de plaisir, ce serait de frustration, pas étonnant avec la douce torture qu'il subissait. Tout à ses pensées, il sentit soudain un doux frôlement sur ses hanches et revint à la réalité. En effet, son amant descendait encore et toujours, avec une effroyable lenteur, le pantalon de cuir, qui devint vite un ancien souvenir. Ne restait alors qu'une barrière sur le garçon allonger. Drago, à la vision d'un Harry Potter tout nu rien que pour lui, se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et eut un sourire pervers de carnassier. Quelle douce vision de voir une créature à la peau douce et bronzée habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer blanc et au souffle erratique ! Ressentant un manque de contact, Drago fit face à la magnifique bosse de son amour et la suça avidement à travers le boxer. Sous l'effet de l'excitation de l'un et du travail buccal de l'autre, le vêtement devint rapidement transparent. Cela excita davantage le blond, n'hésitant plus à arracher ce qui restait du boxer et à prendre le sexe rougi et gonflé dans sa bouche. Harry poussa un cri d'extase où s'exprimait tout son plaisir au fait que Drago le prenne enfin et qu'il adorait cette sensation de chaleur moite autour de toute sa hampe. A ce moment-là, la lenteur n'existait plus et le Serpentard suçait comme un possédé, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Si bien que très vite, le petit lion se libéra dans la bouche de son amant en poussant un hurlement de plaisir et d'extase pure. Puis, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour ressentir complètement les sensations, pour s'apercevoir qu'un sexe tendu était au niveau de sa bouche. N'attendant pas plus, il embrassa le gland rougi, lécha de sa langue toute la longueur de la hampe, pour enfin la prendre entièrement et profondément au fond de sa gorge. Il suça aussi comme un possédé suivit par des mouvements de bassin qui envoyait le sexe buté au fond de la cavité buccale et Drago éjacula aussi sec dans la bouche de son chéri. Les deux sexes étaient donc mous et le blond demanda à son gryffon de le masturber, lui faisant la même chose sur la hampe, encore chaude, de son partenaire. Après quelques minutes de va et vient rigoureux, le serpentard retourna son amour sur le ventre et lui présenta trois doigts. Une fois qu'Harry les eut léchés comme s'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, Drago vint les poser sur son entrée.

« Es-tu vierge ? » questionna le beau blond, l'autre n'étant pas sûr de sa voix, hocha positivement la tête.

Le Serpentard fut soulagé et lui confia qu'il l'était également. Aussitôt, un doigt fut inséré dans la tendre intimité du Gryffondor. Harry se crispa légèrement mais son amant lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille, tout en caressant ses cheveux, plus en bataille que d'habitude. Le va et vient du premier doigt détendit suffisamment l'entrée d'Harry, transporté d'un bonheur sans fin par les paroles du blond, pour y faire pénétrer les deux doigts restants sans que le petit lion ne sente de gêne. Les doigts furent alors remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros, prenant possession de tout l'être du Survivant. Le phallus de Drago entra entièrement, jusqu'à ce que les testicules touchent des fesses rondes et entame un langoureux mouvement de va et vient. Les deux garçons prirent tout leur temps et savourèrent chaque sensation que cette communion leur apportait. A un moment, les mouvements s'accélèrent et les deux garçons en vinrent à partager leurs pensées : « C'est trop bon. Il est beaucoup trop doué, c'est impossible d'être plus complémentaires que ça, il a tout ce que je n'ai pas. Désormais, je ne le laisserai plus jamais repartir. » C'est juste à ce moment qu'Harry jouit d'une puissance phénoménale. Il fut tout de suite suivit, d'une même intensité, par son magnifique dominant. La libération vint dans un râle double si bon et si rauque qu'ils crurent qu'ils pourraient encore jouir. Puis, le prince des Serpentards se retira de l'autre garçon et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'enfermant dans son étreinte douce et protectrice. « Tu as été parfait mon amour. » murmurèrent-ils en même temps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Epilogue :

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il fit face à deux yeux couleur orage le détaillant méticuleusement.

« Bien dormi, mon amour ? » demanda l'observateur d'une voix chaude, qui électrisa une nouvelle fois le Survivant.

Celui-ci lui répondit « On ne peut mieux, mon petit dragon. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Le Serpentard secoua vivement la tête et l'informa justement de l'heure. 9 h 00, ils pouvaient encore aller dans la Grande Salle ou rester là. A l'avis général, ils restèrent dans le lit, appelant un elfe de maison pour avoir à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, un plateau chargé de toasts, de confiture, de croissants et de jus de citrouille apparut devant eux. Alors qu'Harry nourrissait son chéri avec dans sa bouche un gros morceau de croissant, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte. Ils gémirent de concert, le blond donna quand même l'accès libre au gars qui attendait. Blaise entra alors en trombe dans la salle, se figeant un instant quand la tête brune, qu'il vit sous la couette, bougea un peu (Harry a préféré se cacher).

« Salut Dray, dit-il, je vois que tu es en excellente compagnie. Pas la peine de te cacher Potter, je suis au courant de tout. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à déchiffrer ton message et en plus, je suis son meilleur ami, il me dit tout. Tiens en parlant de ça, il murmura alors à l'oreille de son ami : 20 h 25. » Et Drago lui murmura à son tour à quelle heure il avait embrassé son Gryffon et ajouta : « Je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire pour moi : embrasser ton irlandais dans la Grande Salle. » Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Merci Dray et bonne journée à tous les deux. » dit-il avant de sortir et de se coller à la porte.

« Bon, après un bon déjeuner rien de tel que faire l'amour, mon petit lion. C'est à ton tour d'être au-dessus. » entendit-il. Puis, des bruits de draps retirés se firent entendre et il s'enfuit en courant, rigolant du surnom affligé à Potter.

Dans la grande salle, Seamus soupira, il voulait voir son amoureux. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé, peut-être était-il nul pour embrasser et que l'autre voulait l'éviter. 'Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! Je l'aime tellement que je me damnerai pour lui.' Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la salle était devenue silencieuse, pourtant on était dimanche. En général, les conversations font plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Ensuite, Seamus soupira un peu, puis quelqu'un lui tapota gentiment une épaule. Pivotant sa tête à droite et à gauche, il ne comprit pas qui avait sa main là, alors qu'aucun bras n'était tendu dans sa direction. « Tournes-toi, mon imbécile d'amour. » dit une voix douce et suave qu'il reconnut aisément. Blaise lui sourit et Seamus se figea quand il le vit se pencher sur ses lèvres. 'Non mais attends une seconde, pensa-t-il, il ne va quand même pas… Les lèvres se touchent… Oh si. Il l'a fait ! » Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux, les professeurs également. Le baiser s'approfondit quand Zabini lécha les lèvres de son amour du bout de la langue, l'accès se libérant automatiquement. Le baiser dura bien une longue minute et une fois terminé, et après avoir chipé quelques toasts et de la confiture, les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent.

Sur le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, l'irlandais posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé devant tout le monde ? Je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié mais je ne pensais pas que tu veuilles que ce soit officiel. »

Le jeune Serpentard lui sourit et lui murmura : « Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher. Je l'ai fait parce que comme ça, tout le monde saura que tu es à moi et aussi parce que j'avais une douloureuse envie de t'embrasser et maintenant, j'en veux bien plus. » Tout en disant les derniers mots, il avait lorgné sur le pot de confiture. Le Gryffondor le comprit rapidement et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin faire ça, et de façon extrêmement… gastronomique.

De leur côté, notre autre petit couple s'était séparé, un bref moment. Harry alla annoncer à Ron et à Hermione la nouvelle, espérant qu'ils comprendraient. Il les trouva dans la salle commune en train de discuter.

« Heu…- les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui- Voilà les amis, je venais vous voir pour vous dire quelque chose de très important. Malefoy et moi, on est ensemble, j'espère que je peux toujours être votre ami hein ? » La lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçue. Le Survivant n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il entendit les commentaires de ses amis.

« Eh ben, commença Ron, il était temps. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on était aveugle ? Y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, Harry. Je suis content pour toi, bravo ! Vieux. » Hermione le gratifia d'un grand sourire et le félicita. Notre héros était vraiment comblé, tout s'était bien passé et Drago était très souriant rien qu'avec lui. Oh oui ! Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges d'avoir trouvé leur unique amour.

FIN Flashback

Aujourd'hui, je suis comblé : une magnifique villa pour maison et un beau petit chat qu'on a appelé Griffy 'un magnifique demi-persan (4). Tu te réveilles enfin. A chaque fois, c'est moi qui m'éveille le premier et je peux t'admirer à loisir. « Bonjour, dis-je, alors comment a dormi mon petit lion ? » Tu pouffes, j'adore quand tu ris, « Oh, Dray t'appelle ça dormir. J'ai à peine fermé l'œil après ce qu'on a fait hier soir. » « On peut très bien recommencer » « Je ne crois pas, tu sais qu'on peut pas le faire trop souvent à cause du bébé. » Je regarde alors ton ventre, dans à peine un mois on aura un beau fils. « Embrasses-moi quand même. » Et nous recommençons encore nos baisers, j'en suis fou de lui, de mon époux.

FIN

(4) Coup d'œil à mon propre chat.

Fin du vieux dossier! ^^ Les reviews sont toujours acceptées. Même si je mets du temps à inventer mes fics... Dites-vous que je fais de mon mieux, que j'y mets tout mon cœur et que j'ai plein de projets que j'essaie d'avancer un peu chaque jour. J'abandonne rien, ça finira par arriver. ^^ Encore un de patience. En attendant, mon profil vous attends s'il y a un projet qui vous intéresse plus que d'autre. ^^


End file.
